Original FIrst Tri-Gaurdians Chapter
by Kirakuda
Summary: The first version of this. Wasn't a crossover at all actually.


"Oh come on! I said I didn't do it! The firefighters even said it was the car's SPARK PLUG! I ain't do it!" whaled the 13 year-old kid. "You guys blame me for arson whenever a fire starts!"

"Shut up you fiery demon! We've put up with your curses for too long!" yelled someone from the angry mob. "Yeah! I'm terrified to send my child to class everyday because of you!" shouted another angry mother. "We've put up with you and the curses you've brought us! But today no more!" Then the entire mob began to chant, "Kill the Hellspawn! Kill the Hellspawn! Kill the Hellspawn! Kill the Hellspawn!" Then the boy got angry. Over the loud chanting he began to scream, "I'm NOT a demon! You asinine jer"_-BANG!_

The boy stared at the black mark on the ground that nearly hit his foot. A bullet. "KILL HIM"! Then the entire crowd began throwing rocks and firing bullets and chucking "holy water" at him. The boy stood lifeless until the pain of a bullet making contact with his arm snapped him out of shock. He immediately began to run, fear wildly lifting his feet. He immediately began to run, run anywhere safe.

"Please flames! You show up at the most inconvenient times! Please work now!" More bullets were getting closer and rocks were being chucked so hard that dents were made when the rocks landed. "Please! Please!" Then sparks and wisps of fire started to appear. "Come on!" More sparks began to appear. A bullet flew right between his legs. "NOW!" The boy had flames appear on every limb. Then, with the flames giving him a boost, he blasted out of the mob's range.

After what seemed like a few seconds the flames gave out with the mob still tailing him. His arm covered in blood, seemed to ooze red. "Crap. I'll bleed to death before they kill me. Where can I hide?" He noticed he was coming up on a crack in the ground. "I bet that'll lead to somewhere. Before he hopped in the glowing crack he picked up some stone and melted it his hand. He jumped in and quickly stuck the adhesive on top.

"Yes, finally I got aw- Is it just me or am I falling?" He felt the wind in his hair as he screamed to the floor. "OOF!" he grunted as he landed. "Where am I"? When he tried to get up his body refused to do so. "What the"? He turned around to find that he was caught in some kind light beam. "Just my luck to get caught something like this." Then he felt the light getting hotter and hotter. Fear lit his ruby red eyes. "Is this thing going to ex" _–BOOM! _

On the surface the angry mob saw a huge pillar of light shoot into the sky. The boy was never seen again. By those people anyway.

"_WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ screamed the boy as he fell through the sky. Amazingly, his flames began to weaken the fall. Then once again, when he needed them most, they disappeared. "OH COME ON!" he shouted. He plunged into the river beneath him.

"_HUUHU!_ Dear god, what'll happen next?!" He then saw the waterfall coming up dead ahead. "Really fate? You send me to my death and you pick one of the most cliché ways to do it?" He saw a log and immediately blocked his path to the waterfall by jamming it between two rocks. He slowly crawled across the rock until he hit land. He got out of the water and began to take note of the insane events currently unfolding. He got a major headache just thinking about it.

Then, another thought snapped him out of his headache. "Alright, is the sword OK?" he said as he pulled out his most prized possession. "Yes, it's still in one piece!"

The sword was the only heirloom of the boy's parents and had saved his life on many occasions. He treasured it more than his own life. Though it had given him a dark past, and even kept a bad history itself, he treasured it as his most prized possession.

"I just hope I didn't damage it much." he said to himself. He then looked up to see a large group of animals gathered around him. A few foxes, a squirrel, a bear and her cub, a wolf and a deer. He immediately knew what this was about. For some reason, no matter what the animal, they all loved the boy. He liked how animals enjoyed giving him company and helping bring food to him. He often helped them hunt or gather food or build their shelters for them in return.

"Hey there guys. I doubt you know who I am, but I'm a friend nonetheless. Do you need something, anyone?" the boy asked.

The wolf brought what looked what like a pup, but, it had an extremely weak heartbeat. "I see what you need." The boy said to the wolf. The wolf put its pup down in front of him. The boy picked up the pup and flames began to swirl around it. The flames began to pulsate, and with every round the flames became stronger and stronger, along with the wolf pup's heartbeat. It opened its eyes and jumped into the boys arms and began licking him along with its mother.

The other animals soon brought him food, which he cooked over a spit roast and shared between the lot of them. All the animals helped fix the

boy's arm. It wasn't too soon before they all went to build shelters for each other.

For the squirrel he punched a hollow tree in, and then stuffed the bottom with moss. For the bear, he scared all the bats out of a cave and even left a fire lit for the bears. For the deer, he made a den out of sticks and mud. For the foxes, the wolves and himself, he made a little hut with a fire to keep warm.

When morning came, the boy told the animals he would leave, and thanked them for their hospitality. Before he left, the mother wolf nudged her pup onto the boy. The pup whined when he tried to put him down and the mother put him back into his arms.

"You want me to take him?" the boy asked dumbfounded. The she-wolf shook her head yes and nudged the boy on.

"I promise to take care of him." he replied. And with that, he and the wolf pup set out on their journey to the city, and to find their way in the world.


End file.
